redeye_clanfandomcom-20200213-history
History
As a clan, Uchiha have long history beneath them, starting from the older son of Rikudouu Sennin who gifted by the power an the "eyes" of his father but also cursed by hatred toward his younger sibling, and then the founding of Leaf Village who founded by Uchiha and Senju, until the massacre of this clan which cause the "almost-extinct" condition to this Clan. The Older Son of Rikudouu Sennin Uchiha were said to be descended of the older son of Rikudouu Sennin, he received his father "eyes", power, and spiritual ability. One day, the Sennin want to choose a successor from one of his son, so he ask a question for both of them, the question is about what kind of way that the son choose to bring piece to the world, the older son said that only "power" can rule this world while the younger said that "love" is the way to bring peace to the world. The Sennin is satisfied with the younger son's answer so the Sennin designated him to be the successor. This decision is causing jealousy in the older son's heart and give hatred toward his younger sibling. From this hatred is born "Curse of Hatred" who always remain inside an Uchiha, and from the younger son is born the Senju who will be eternal rival of an Uchiha. However, an Uchiha is suffered for another curse : a passionate love that will become a bottomless pain when the one they love is dead. Before the founding of ninja's village, Uchiha is one of the most looking mercenaries clan for hire because they possess great battle-ability and they also have Sharingan, one of the most powerful eye-technique. Because of this, Uchiha is grow and become known as one of the strongest clan, where the other one is Senju. Founding the Leaf Village From the Uchiha, there is a shinobi named Uchiha Madara, he is a powerful shinobi, later he even become the Uchiha Leader and he is also the first Uchiha who has ability to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan, an advanced form of Sharingan Eye. Meanwhile, from the Senju there is also a powerful shinobi named Senju Hashirama who grew tired of this rivalry and want to approach Uchiha with peace. This two person meet accidentally when they still a children and they are introducing theirself without revealing their clan names. Because of that, they become close friend, they often training jutsu together and one day they are going to a cliff and promise to build a settlement to watch their beloved one ( Madara always want to protect his one and only younger brother ) from there. Later, that "settlement" is become known as the Leaf Village. When both of them grew older (their clan is also already revealed toward each other) , Hashirama approaching Uchiha clan with a peace treaty. Madara actually fear that this alliance is going to ruin Uchiha but he has no choice other than accept the treaty, the two later forming Leaf Village and Hashirama is selected to become first Hokage (leader of the Leaf). Seeing this, Madara believe that Senju just want to make Uchiha a servant, Madara telling this to his clan but his clan see this only as Madara's attempt to bring back war againts Senju. Then, his clan is turning their back on him and Madara defected. After Madara's betrayal and after his fight with Hashirama, Tobirama Senju ( the Second Hokage who also younger brother of Hashirama ) give Uchiha full control of Konoha Military Police as a sign of trust, but this is actually just the way to pressing the emotion of Uchiha and preventing another "Madara" to come out. Over the years, some Uchiha such as Uchiha Setsuna, is realized the Senju real intention toward Uchiha and planning to rebel just like Madara, but then he found that it was too late to make a difference since Uchiha was completely surpressed by the Senju. Eventhough Tobirama is attempting to make a better relation with the Uchiha, but in the end it only give a greater rift between Uchiha and the Leaf. Uchiha's Coup D'etat Plan Several years later, after the Kyuubi (the nine tailed beast) attack on the Leaf, the Leaf Village begin to suspect the Uchiha as the one who responsible behind the attack since their Sharingan have ability to take control of Kyuubi's mind. Later the clan was forced to live in corner of the village, be dissociated from the community and placed under heavy surveillance. This give birth to an ill-will among the clan and Uchiha started to believe about what Madara said years earlier, Uchiha then began to plan to take over the village. The leader of this Plan was Uchiha Fugaku who is the leader of Uchiha clan at that time and father of both Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi (who is also an ANBU in the Leaf Village) disagreed with his father plan and attempt to stop this plan by telling the Leaf goverment about Uchiha's plan. the Uchiha who distracted by Itachi strange behaviour begin to suspect him and send Uchiha Shisui (who also Itachi's close friend) to keep an eye on him but in fact Shisui is also disagreed with this plan and decided to help Itachi to stop this plan. However, Shisui attempt to stop the plan was failed and resulted in his right eye stolen by Danzou, then he gave his left eye to Itachi to prevent Danzou taking it as well and telling him to protect both the village and the name of Uchiha. Hirozen Sarutobi (the third Hokage) who is actually diagreed with the treatment that the Uchiha were received, trying to make more peaceful solution but unfortunately his plan is seems getting them nowhere. Later, Danzou take the matter with his own hands by inveigled Itachi to do a genocide with threat that the Uchiha action can bring another war and can make more innocent casualties such as his beloved little brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Clan Massacre In one night, all of Uchiha member were killed by Itachi and left only one Uchiha alive (Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother). When Sasuke return home that night after his late training, he saw Uchiha member dead body filling the street, he rushing to his home and saw Itachi standing over his parent dead bodies, Sasuke actually know what his brother have done but he didn't want to believe it and keep asking Itachi what he did there. Intend to make Sasuke killing him as payment for his sins, he use Tsukuyomi (Itachi already mastering Mangekyou Sharingan here) to Sasuke to make illusion which make him think that Itachi alone who murdered Uchiha clan cold-bloodedly. Itachi also claim that he spare Sasuke's life because he was not worth-killing and convince Sasuke to take revenge on him. Because of that "scene" he saw and his anger toward Itachi, Sasuke awaken his Sharingan for first time at that night and chasing Itachi but he failed and fall unconscious. After awake, Sasuke didn't remember about his Sharingan and only think about revenge againt Itachi. Reference *naruto.wikia.com *Naruto Manga by Masashi Kishimoto